


Stars and Wishes

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Homesickness, SPN Femslash February, Supernatural Femslash February, adventures in oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: More tales from Charlie's time in Oz with Dorothy





	Stars and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 25: Favorite Ship with a Hunter(s)
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

It was one of those nights that they had to set up a camp instead of rest in a town. Dorothy was impressed that Charlie never once complained, but she knew that it was a far cry from her life back in Kansas. Dorothy had been setting up one of the many fire pits that would be needed for the rebels when she noticed Charlie slip away. She checked with Crow to make sure that the final pits would be fine before she followed the path Charlie took out of camp.

The petite redhead didn’t make it particularly hard to follow her. Charlie had grabbed a bed roll and carried it up to the top of a nearby hill. From where Dorothy stood, it appeared as though she had rolled it out directly next to a tree so she could lean against it. Dorothy watched quietly, not wanting to interfere with her companion’s moment. She watched as Charlie wrapped her blanket around herself, pulling her knees to her chest. Charlie’s eyes were focused to the sky, the stars sparkling like diamonds.

Dorothy looked back briefly to the main camp before looking up to Charlie again. She quietly started up the path that Charlie had taken only minutes before. As she got closer to the top, she heard a quiet sniffle coming from her partner. “Red?”

Charlie wiped her eyes and looked up at the statuesque brunette. “Hey Dorothy.”

“Can I keep you company?”

“I’m not sure I’m the best company right now, but if you want to, I don’t mind.” Charlie unwrapped the blanket from herself and gestured to the spot next to her.

Dorothy sat down and rewrapped the blanket around their shoulders while wrapping her arm around Charlie’s waist. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I’ve been keeping track of home time. I mean. Back there. You know what I mean, right?” Dorothy nodded. “You know I’ve been here with you for seven months in that time? Over actually.”

“You’re rambling Red. Which means you’re more upset than you’re letting on.” Dorothy gently pulled Charlie closer. “Breathe.”

Charlie took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly exhaled. “Back in the other world, Dean is celebrating his 35th birthday. Today’s his birthday.” She looked up to the sky. “While I am so happy to be here fighting by your side, winning this war,” Charlie paused and looked at Dorothy, “falling in love with you. I can’t help but wonder what I’m missing.”

“Charlie.” Dorothy lightly brushed her lover’s cheek. “You’re homesick. Honestly, I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner.”

“I know what this feeling is. I’m just embarrassed. I came out here to look up at the stars, because my mother once told me that you would never be lonely with the stars.” Charlie rested her head on Dorothy’s shoulder. “I know it’s not possible, but a part of me hoped that maybe Sam and Dean were looking up at the stars and missing me too.”

“Of course they are. They may not be the same stars, but the sentiment is the same Red.” Dorothy kissed the top of Charlie’s head. “What would you do if you were with them right now?”

“Pie. Silly Western Movies. If Dean hasn’t gotten together with Cas yet, tease the living daylights out of him. Sing him Happy Birthday.”

“Well, how about this? Let’s wish on a star that they’ve gotten together. Because if this Cas makes Dean as happy as you make me, I’m for it.” Charlie nodded, wiping away new tears that Dorothy hadn’t been able to see. “And then when can wish on another that he has a happy birthday.” Dorothy gently carded her fingers through Charlie’s hair. “Then finally, we can wish on a final star that we win this war faster, so we can visit home so you can see your brothers, ok?”

Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Dorothy. “Thank you.”


End file.
